WildCraft Wiki Rules
Here are the rules of our wiki. Please read them carefully and follow them at all times! General Rules # Do not post any personal information; Your age, gender, first name, and social media (Discord, Instagram, Amino, etc.) are okay, but please don't post your exact location, full name, email, or phone number here. # No Spam; This means do not post multiple comments, the same comments, or an excessive amount of images on any pages, blog posts, or walls in a short amount of time. # No Vandalism; Please do not edit articles using false or unnecessary information or ruin a page entirely. This includes things like "Wolves are the most popular animal in the game" or "You can get a Mystic skin with a secret code". If you're unsure how to edit, to prevent any misunderstanding we suggest you read our Editing Guide. # Impersonation; You are not allowed to pretend to be someone else here, no matter who they are. If you have a username similar to someone more well-known, you'll be required to prove that you're really who you say you are. If you can't, you'll have to either change your username or clarify on your profile that you aren't that person. Failing to do either of these will result in a permanent ban. # No being inappropriate; This means no bad words, discussing sexual acts, or extreme violence (not even in roleplay). Only certain curse words/phrases are allowed here, such as "lmao" and "hell" as long as they aren't used excessively or offensively towards anyone. # No Sock-puppeting; Sock-puppeting is using multiple accounts to ban evade (continue using the wiki after being banned on one account) or pretend to be another person for whatever reason. To be clear, you are allowed to have multiple accounts on this wiki as long as you're not using them for the reasons above. # No Bullying, Drama Queens/Kings, and no harassment whatsoever; Please try to keep this place peaceful. Do not harass, spread rumors, make fun of, gang up on, or make negative posts about other members. If you're having problems with another user, either ignore them, try to solve the problem peacefully, or tell a staff member and we'll handle it. # Do not share hacks, mods, or accounts; These are against WildCraft's rules, therefore it's against our rules as well. # No Cross-Trading; You are not allowed to offer your account for other accounts, items from other games, real-world money, or anything of the sort. 10. No Phising/suspicious links; Don't post any links leading to weird websites or "item generators". 11. No disrespecting staff; We're working hard to keep up with this wiki and everything that happens here. Do not be disrespectful towards staff members for any reason. If you believe a staff member is doing something wrong, please tell a Bureaucrat. 12. Mini-Modding; Mini-Modding is when someone who isn't a staff member acts like they are. You may warn users about breaking certain rules and such, but please don't act like you have more power over others by doing so. 13. No Necroposting; Necroposting is when someone posts on a thread that is no longer useful, or too old/dead and it has been a long time since someone posted on it. Breaking one or more these can result in a warning. You'll get one warning before getting banned. The time for which you'll stay banned depends on how severe your offence was. Breaking the rules multiple times or extremely will result in a permanent IP ban.